Can We Be Together?
by namitsu2125T
Summary: No Summary. Check this. Park Chanyeol-Yoo Ara
1. Chapter 1

Tittle » Can We Be Together?

Author » Namitsu Titi

Rate » PG-13

Genre » Friendship, School-life, sad.

Main Cast » Yoo Ara [HELLO VENUS], Park Chanyeol [EXO]

Others Cast » Lime [HELLOVENUS], Alice [HELLOVENUS]

Disclaimer » Semua cast milik orang tuanya masing-masing dan Tuhan YME. Popularitas Cast milik agency dan diri nya masing-masing. tapi, alur cerita milik saya.

.

© 2014 Namitsu Titi

.

.  
><strong>~Happy Reading~<strong>

.

.

**~Class~**

.  
>.<p>

**~Ara POV On~**

Sesuai keinginan hati, aku menoleh ke arah pintu dan melihat Chanyeol di sana. Dia berjalan memasuki kelas.  
>Sepertinya hari ini ada yang berbeda pada penampilannya. Biasanya, rambutnya terlihat rapih dan keren tentunya. Tapi, hari ini dia merubah gaya rambutnya. Entah ia sengaja atau tidak, yang pasti hari ini rambutnya terlihat acak-acakan tapi tetap keren dan jujur saja aku terpukau dengan gaya barunya. Ia memang cocok dengan gaya seperti itu.<p>

**~Ara POV Off~**

.  
>.<p>

"Lime~ bukunya tidak ada," ucap Ara dengan nada sedikit keras dan frustasi pada teman sebangkunya yang sedang berdiri di dekat Chanyeol dan Alice.

Ara kembali mencari bukunya di meja miliknya yang terdapat beberapa buku yang berserakan di atasnya.

Ia mengerang frustasi karena tak menemukan buku itu.  
>Dua hari yang lalu, tepatnya hari kamis ketika ada tugas matematika, buku tugas teman sekelasnya dikumpulkan di mejanya. Kebetulan bukunya yang terdapat beberapa paragraf ceritanya, mungkin ikut terbawa dikumpulkan saat wakil ketua kelas membawa buku-buku tugas itu ke ruang Mr. Jang.<p>

Belakangan ini, Ara memang sering menulis cerita dan yang membuat Ara frustasi adalah bagaimana jika Mr. Jang menemukan buku itu kemudian membacanya?  
>Masalahnya, isi ceritanya mengisahkan tentang dirinya dengan Chanyeol.<p>

Hari ini, buku-buku tugas itu dikembalikan dan ia tak menemukan bukunya yang itu.

Ara mengambil buku tulisnya, kemudian berjalan menuju meja dekat papan tulis. Kebetulan orang yang menempati meja itu sedang pergi entah kemana.

Gadis itu mulai menulis soal-soal matematika di bukunya. Hari ini Mr. Jang belum kembali dari luar kota. Jadi, hanya diberi tugas.

.  
>.<p>

**~Ara POV On~**

Aku baru menulis soal nomor dua dan itu terasa menyebalkan bagiku. Biasa, matematika itu, baru nomor satu tapi 'anaknya' banyak.  
>Eh? Aku merasa sesuatu yang tak mengenakan. Aku merasa... gugup.<br>Aku menoleh kesampingku melalui ekor mataku. Ada seseorang yang meletakkan sebuah laptop berwarna merah tua di meja.

Aku kembali mencatat. Aku tahu siapa orang yang menaruh laptop itu dan duduk disebelahku. Dia... Chanyeol.  
>Aku tak bisa membohongi diriku bahwa ada rasa senang merayap hatiku. Belakangan ini, aku dengan Chanyeol memang hanya mendapatkan sedikit moment dalam seminggu. Jadi, meski hanya duduk berdekatan tanpa banyak atau malah tidak ada percakapan saja sudah membuatku sangatttt~ senang.<p>

Tapi, rasa senangku perlahan menurun saat mengingat sebuah kenyataan bahwa dia sudah tahu jika aku mengaguminya.

Sebenarnya, setelah Chanyeol mengetahui perasaanku karena Alice mengatakan itu ke Chanyeol tanpa seizinku,  
>-Alice tahu benar kalau aku menyukai bukan mengagumi. Tapi, karena tadinya aku tak ingin Chnyeol mengetahui bahwa aku menyukainya, jadi Alice hanya mengatakan mengagumi- aku merasa sedih dan lega. Sedih, karena pastinya Chanyeol akan canggung padaku sehingga moment-ku bersamanya hanya sedikit.<br>Lega, yeah karena bebanku setidaknya sedikit berkurang dan aku merasa malu juga sih saat bertatap muka dengannya.

Tapi, sepertinya dia tidak menyimpan rasa padaku.  
>Ketika Alice mengatakan perasaanku, Chanyeol hanya berkata, "oh... begitu."<br>Yeah, aku sadar kalau Chanyeol menyukaiku itu mustahil! Masih banyak gadis-gadis cantik dan jauh lebih baik di luar sana. Jadi, kenapa dia harus memilih diriku yang tak ada apa-apanya ini?

Ada yang aku resahkan disini. Kenapa dia seperti memberiku harapan? Jelas-jelas dia tak tertarik padaku.

"Ini sudah benar atau belum, Ra?" tanya Chanyeol padaku.

Huh, semakin membuatku berkeringat dingin saja saat dia mengajakku ngobrol. Yeah, walaupun sebenarnya dia hanya bertanya.

**~Ara POV Off~**

.  
>.<p>

Ara mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah laptop sehingga menimbulkan hanya beberapa senti saja jarak wajah Chanyeol yang berhadapan dengan kepala bagian belakang gadis itu.

Setelah menyadari jarak diantara keduanya, Ara langsung merasa malu. Ia terpaksa harus sedekat ini karena Chanyeol tak menghadapkan laptopnya ke arah Ara sehingga gadis itu kesulitan untuk memastikan pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"Ya," konfirmasi Ara tanpa menatap laki-laki itu.  
>Gadis itu disuruh memastikan apakah alamat e-mail guru Lim yang diketiknya benar atau salah.<p>

.  
>"Iiiii... Chanyeol lagi jadi suami~!" teriak seorang gadis centil nan cerewet.<p>

Ara yang duduk di samping Chanyeol jadi semakin malu. Meskipun gadis centil itu mengatakan kata-kata aneh, tapi ia sedikit mengerti kalau ucapannya tertuju pada dirinya juga.

Mungkin gadis centil itu mengapresiasikan ucapannya dengan makna bahwa, 'tumben Chanyeol duduk di samping seorang gadis.' Dan itu terlihat aneh, bukan? Chanyeol tak pernah sengaja mendekati lawan jenisnya di tahun ini.

Semua orang yang mengenal Chanyeol juga tahu, kalau laki-laki itu suka sekali mengakrabkan diri dengan banyak gadis ketimbang dengan sesama jenis.

Tapi, semenjak kelas di tahun ini, Chanyeol tidak seperti itu lagi. Tentu saja itu terlihat aneh di mata semua orang. Apalagi makin terlihat aneh saat dengan sengaja Chanyeol hanya mendekati Ara. Maksud dekat disini, ya memang dekat. Seperti dengan sengaja duduk disamping Ara.

Ibaratnya seperti ini, Chanyeol memperlakukan gadis lain sebagai temanya dan Ara sebagai orang yang spesial.

'Aku juga tak tahu, dia melakukan itu karena kemauannya atau memang karena aku.  
>Waktu itu, Alice juga mengatakan bahwa aku tak suka jika Chanyeol dekat-dekat dengan banyak gadis.<br>Pantas saja aku tak pernah melihatnya dekat dengan gadis-gadis kecuali sahabat perempuannya belakangan ini. Dan bukankah sangat jelas bahwa dia memberi harapan palsu padaku? Aku tak suka itu. Lebih baik menghindariku daripada mendekatiku karena itu akan membuatku semakin berharap lebih.'

.  
>.<p>

**~After school~**

Ara dan temannya terlihat sedang mengobrol dengan teman seangkatannya yang berbeda kelas di dekat pintu gerbang sekolah. Kemudian, Ara melihat Chanyeol berlari ke arah parkiran.

Ara menatap aneh pada Chanyeol. 'Ada apa memangnya? '

Tak lama, Ara melihat Alice berjalan sedikit terengah ke arahnya. Kemudian, Alice bertaya pada seorang gadis yang berada di dekat Ara. "Kau melihat Chanyeol?"

Gadis yang ditanya menggeleng, kemudian Alice mendekati Ara.

"Pasti ada sesuatu?" tanya Ara. Alice tersenum aneh. "-dengan Chanyeol, kan?" lanjutnya. Alice mengangguk.

"Iya. Chanyeol sialan banget. Dia mengerjaiku hingga aku terjatuh. Untung aku tidak apa-apa. Dia malah kabur saat aku mengejarnya dari lantai tiga," jelasnya. Ia terlihat kesal dengan apa yang telah diperbuat Chanyeol padanya.

Mendengar Alice dikerjai Chanyeol, ia jadi merasa cemburu atau iri, mungkin?  
>Chanyeol bisa akrab dengan Alice dan itu membuatnya kesal.<br>Kenapa dia dan Chanyeol juga tak bisa akrab?

Sebelum Ara dekat dengan Alice, Chanyeol memang sudah dekat dengan Alice. Pemuda itu sering menceritakan kisah hidupnya pada Alice. Jadi, tak heran, kan? Tapi bagaimanapun juga, itu membuat Ara sedikit cemburu.

.  
><strong>To be continued...<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle » Can We Be Together?

Author » Namitsu Titi

Rate » PG-13

Genre » Friendship, School-life, sad.

Main Cast » Yoo Ara [HELLO VENUS], Park Chanyeol [EXO]

Others Cast » Lime [HELLOVENUS], Alice [HELLOVENUS], etc.

Disclaimer » Semua cast milik orang tuanya masing-masing dan Tuhan YME. Popularitas Cast milik agency dan diri nya masing-masing. tapi, alur cerita milik saya.

.

© 2014 Namitsu Titi

.

.  
><strong>~Happy Reading~<strong>

.

.

.

.

Ara meringkuk di kasurnya. Matanya terpejam tapi ia tidak tidur. Ia sedang memahami apa yang terjadi pada sore tadi. Lagu mellow yang bersumber dari handphone-nya juga ikut mengisi keheningan yang ada.

.

.  
>~Flashback on~<p>

At Lime's house.

"Ara~!" panggil Alice yang masih berada di ambang pintu.

"Apa?" jawab Ara sambil menengok ke arah Alice, kemudian meneruskan kembali mengerjakan soal-soal yang tertera di bukunya.

"Cepat kesini! Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan," titahnya.

Dengan malas Ara bangkit dari duduknya, lalu mendekati Alice yang masih berdiri disana. Ia sempat merutuki sahabatnya itu. Kenapa bukan Alice saja yang masuk dan mendekatinya, bukan malah tetap berdiri disana dengan... gelisah?

"Chanyeol kecelakaan," bisik Alice setelah Ara sampai didekatnya.

**_'Deg...'_**

Rasa khawatir langsung saja tercipta di diri Ara. Matanya mulai berair. Untung ia tak sampai meneteskan air mata.  
>Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Haruskah menengoknya?<p>

Syukurlah, rasa khawatirnya sedikit menurun saat Alice menjelaskan bahwa Chanyeol hanya luka ringan saja. Namun, ada rasa lain disini. Hatinya. Ini, Ara juga tak tahu. Ia pertama kalinya merasakan ini. Ara merasa dadanya sesak dan itu bukan dikarenakan kecelakaan Chanyeol tapi karena Alice. Ara merasa sesak saat melihat betapa khawatir dan paniknya Alice terhadap Chanyeol. Ara saja tak se-panik dan khawatir itu.  
>Ara sangat tahu bahwa Alice hanya menganggap Chanyeol sahabat, tapi kenapa rasanya bisa sesak seperti ini?<p>

**~Flashback off~  
><strong>.

.

Ara duduk diam di kursinya. Biasanya sebelum jam masuk seperti ini, ia sedang bercandaan atau mengobrol dengan teman-temannya. Tapi, pagi ini ia memilih diam. Meskipun diam, namun hatinya sangat khawatir.

Apakah hari ini Chanyeol berangkat sekolah?

Tak lama, Chanyeol memasuki kelas. Cara berjalannya sedikit pincang dan ia tidak memakai sepatu melainkan sendal. Sikut lengan kanannya juga terluka. Luka akibat pergesekannya dengan aspal.

Ara hanya menatap sedih dengan kondisi Chanyeol sekarang. Memang, apa yang harus dilakukannya?  
>Tidak ada. Bahkan untuk menanyakan kabarnya secara langsung pun, ia tidak bisa. Namun jauh di dalam hatinya, ia ingin sekali menanyakan kabarnya. Sangat ingin. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Meskipun ia melakukannya, Chanyeol hanya akan menganggap kepedulian Ara sekedar sapaan biasa.<p>

.

.  
>Tanggal 27 November adalah hari ulang tahun Chanyeol. Hanya sebelas hari lagi 'hari' itu terjadi dan Ara bingung. Ia harus mengucapkan selamat atau tidak. Pasalnya, selama ini Ara belum pernah mengucapkan 'kata' itu ke Chanyeol.<p>

Kini adalah tahun ketiga mereka di Seoul International High School. Berarti, tahun ini merupakan ulang tahun terakhir Chanyeol saat masa SMA. Ara harus mengucapkan untuk terakhir kalinya atau tidak pernah sama sekali?

"Lime~ tanggal 27 November Chanyeol ulang tahun. Aku harus mengucapkan tidak, ya?" tanya Ara pada teman sebangkunya.

Jam istirahat pertama telah tiba dan mereka memutuskan tidak ke kantin. Selain tdak lapar, jam istirahat pertama hanya lima belas menit.

"Ngucapin saja. Tapi lewat SMS saja, kan lumayan bisa SMS-an dengannya," sarannya.

"Hmmm... benar juga, ya. Okay, aku ikuti saranmu." Tersenyum senang.

.

.  
><strong>~Lab. Computer~<strong>

Semua siswa yang ada di ruangan itu sibuk dengan apa yang sedang dilakukannya. Ada yang sedang fokus sendiri, ribut karena bertanya ke temannya, dan ada juga yang mengerang frustasi.

Ya, mereka sedang ulangan praktik tentang mengkonfigurasi sedikit yang mengeluh tentang kegagalannya.

Tiga puluh menit pun berlalu. Chanyeol, Lime, dan kedua teman lainnya telah selesai mengerjakannya.

"Chanyeol, ini sih gimana?" teriak seorang gadis, meminta bantuan pada Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol, ini kenapa tidak connect?" timpal teman lainnya.

Chanyeol berjalan kesana kemari untuk membantu temannya. Padahal, lukanya belum sembuh. Tapi, ia tetap berjalan kesana kemari demi temannya.

Ara yang sedari tadi mendengar teman sekelasnya terus meminta bantuan pada Chanyeol, ia merasa kasihan. Pasti rasanya sakit saat ia akan berjongkok mendekati temannya.

Sebenarnya Ara juga sama dengan yang lainnya. Ia juga gagal terus.

'Hm, tidak ada salahnya kan meminta bantuan pada Chanyeol? Pasti dia mau membantuku juga,' pikirnya.

"Chanyeol~" panggil Ara agak keras. Tapi sayang Chanyeol tidak menoleh. Ara agak kecewa juga saat Chanyeol tak menengok. Tapi ia memaklumi karena Chanyeol sedang sibuk mengajari temannya.

.  
>Makin lama Ara frustasi. Ia sudah mencoba cara-cara lain tapi tetap tidak berhasil. Ia memutuskan untuk memanggil Chanyeol lagi agar membantunya. Lagipula, Chanyeol sedang tidak mengajari melainkan mengawasi.<p>

"Chanyeol~!" kali ini Ara memanggil pemuda itu lebih keras. Tapi... Chanyeol tidak menoleh sama sekali. Padahal, ia yakin suaranya bisa terdengar di telinga Chanyeol. Tapi kenapa begini?

Ara menundukkan kepalanya. Ia kecewa. Kenapa Chanyeol tidak menengok? Apa pemuda itu tidak mau membantunya?  
>Ara semakin menundukkan kepalanya saat dirasa matanya mulai berair.<p>

.  
>"Chanyeol, sini~" panggil seorang gadis yang berada di dekat Ara.<p>

Chanyeol yang tadinya berada tak jauh di belakang kedua gadis itu, berjalan mendekati seorang gadis yang telah memanggilnya.

"Apa, Mi?" tanya Chanyeol.

'Kenapa kau dengan mudahnya mendekati mereka untuk membantunya sedangkan aku... tidak sama sekali, Chan?'

Rasanya Ara benar-benar ingin menangis sekarang.

'Kenapa setelah kau mengetahui perasaanku, kau jadi seperti ini, Chanyeol? Kenapa? Aku merindukan sosokmu yang dulu saat kau masih ramah padaku.'

.

.  
>"Ternyata Chanyeol masih menyimpan foto mantan kekasihnya di dompetnya. Aku kira foto itu sudah tidak ada, tapi ternyata dia menyelipkannya," ujar Alice.<p>

Kini, jam pelajaran tengah kosong. Saat Ara sedang berdiam di kursinya, Alice meminta Ara untuk duduk didekatnya.

Ara hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi perkataan Alice. "Apa Chanyeol masih mencintainya, ya? Iya sih, pacar pertama. Tapi dulu aku tidak sampai begitu. Kira-kira sampai kapan ya, dia seperti itu?" tanya Alice.

"Hmmm... ya..." Ara bingung harus menjawab apa. Jadi, ia lebih memilih untuk menggantungkan jawabannya.

Chanyeol akan sampai kapan tetap mencintai mantan kekasihnya? Ara juga tidak tahu. Pertanyaan tersebut, sama seperti pertanyaan pada dirinya.  
>Sampai kapan Ara tetap menyukai Chanyeol?<p>

.

.  
>Ara berjalan lesu memasuki kelasnya. Kepalanya terasa pusing. Masa-masa menjelang flue memang menyusahkan.<p>

Sebelum jam masuk berbunyi hingga jam istirahat pertama, Ara tak banyak bicara. Istirahat pun, ia memilih tidur dengan menaruh kepalanya di atas meja.

.  
>Acara tidurnya terusik saat Alice mengusap kepalanya. Ara langsung bangun, kemudian mengelap wajahnya yang berkeringat.<p>

"Kau yang mengusap kepalaku?" tanya Ara sesaat setelah mengangkat kepalanya.

"Iya. Cuma memastikan. Panas atau tidak," jelasnya, kemudian menyentuh kening Ara, tapi gadis itu langsung menghindarinya.

"Aku baik-baik saja."

.  
>"Itu permennya dari Naeun," ucap Alice sambil menunjuk pada beberapa permen di atas meja dekat lengan Ara.<p>

Ara memberikan satu permen pada Alice karena sang sahabat memintanya.

Lime mendekati meja Ara dan gadis itu memberikan satu permennya pada Lime. Tinggal tersisa dua.

"Ini untuk Chanyeol satu, ya?" tanya Alice yang sudah mengambil permen yang tersisa.

Awalnya Ara diam saja, tapi ia baru sadar dengan ucapan Alice. "Jangan!" teriak Ara seraya merebut permen itu dari genggaman sahabatnya. Tapi ia tidak berhasil.

.  
>"Dari siapa, Lice?" itulah suara Chanyeol yang terdengar di telinga Ara.<p>

Ara menundukkan wajahnya, malu. Jangan-jangan Chanyeol mendengar pembicaraannya dengan Alice? Pikirnya.  
>Setelah itu ia tak mendengar suara Chanyeol maupun jawaban dari Alice.<p>

.  
>"Dari Ara. Aku punya dua. Jadi, yang satu untukmu," jawab Alice sedikit berbohong. Kemudian ia melanjutkan acara menyapunya.<p>

Chanyeol terlihat fokus memperhatikan permen itu dalam diam. Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya saat menatap permen itu.

"Hyung! Buat aku saja ya, permennya!" pinta Jongin sembari meraih permen itu.

Chanyeol langsung menjauhkan permen itu dari Jongin. "Jangan! Ini dari Alice," katanya.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**


End file.
